prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Guide
Getting Started Creating an OC can be a daunting task at first, but we're extremely friendly to newcomers. Here are a few links to help you get started on character creation: *How to Write a Detailed Character Description *Getting in Character And some for general roleplay: *Roleplay Basics *Tips for Combat RP *Things to Avoid *'Tips & Tricks for Roleplaying 101,' by @Darth Tyrael ---- Guide We follow a turn-based system in which time is fluid; though the rule of thumb is that turns last for 10 seconds. Please use RP START and RP END to signify when your roleplay begins and ends. If necessary, create turn orders for roleplays of more than two people, and follow them. We encourage only killing other OCs with the consent of the other player, in order to avoid discord. Be courteous and mindful of others on the server, and treat others as you expect to be treated. Similarly, while we have a combat system, this can be waived if all parties in a roleplay agree: provided that the outcome results in no OC death. Players have two roleplay slots and one "event" slot. An event is a customised scenario ran by a Game Master and often impacts IC (in character) significantly. Players' roles are based on their factions: sorted in descending order of influence. Players can only be in one faction at a time. Some factions are controlled by players, and others by NPCs, which are in turn controlled by our Game Masters. ---- Character Template Civilian Name: Alias (if alter ego exists): Relatives Name (Relation): Alignment (D&D style): **About** Personality/Mentality: Backstory: Resources: Equipment/Weaponry: Specializations: **Power** Primary Source of Power: (Racial / Affinity / Inheritor / Artifact / Tech User) Secondary Source of Power: (Leave blank or write N/A if there's only one, can have as many as you like.) Power: (Explain your oc's power) **Biographical Information** Relationship Status: Age: Date Of Birth (optional): Place of Birth: Living Quarters: **Physical Description** Species: Gender: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Reference Picture: ---- Rules About Powers Magic, in essence, is almost impossible for humanity (or any civilized race known to exist) to fully comprehend. Some races find themselves with a natural affinity for a certain type, some remarkable individuals among any race are blessed with incredible talent, and some luckier still are simply blessed with the knowledge by someone that understands it truly. There's also the utter morons that have no idea what they're doing but have cool sticks that do the hard part for them. ---- Racial Your race is the source of your power. Every member of your species has a power related to the core attribute of your race: in the case of ice men from Mars, your power would be ice-related. All your powers will be ice-related. If you're looking to branch out more, please provide a decent explanation as to why your specific race has evolved in order to have these abilities. Examples: Saiyans, Xenomorphs, Superman (Kryptonians) Affinity Through incredible talent, you've attained a remarkable natural understanding of one specific aspect of magic. Your potential within this aspect is astronomical, but said potential is entirely limited to your chosen aspect. Examples: Thor in Ragnarok, Loki, Lux from league of legends Inheritor Instead of being talented, you're both extremely hardworking and incredibly lucky. You've been blessed with the knowledge of long extinct super-civilizations, and can draw from it with your limited cognitive skills. You can pretty much pick and choose low-level moves from every corner of magic, but you'll always be a jack of all trades. Also referred to as 'passed-down' magic. These mages are able to decipher and understand any ancient runes, carvings or the like left behind by long extinct civilizations, allowing them access to new spells more readily. Examples: Mages like in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind, Gandalf, Dumbledore Artifacts If you aren't talented, hardworking, or lucky, you can still get magic: via artifacts. These are tools that have one or two specific uses: like a fire wand, or Neptune's trident. Essentially an affinity/inheritor hybrid, and can, therefore, specialize in a few areas to a reasonable level. Examples: Thanos' infinity gauntlet, Saber with Excalibur, He-Man Tech Users All species and peoples have a minute, innate ability to harness magic- but the vast majority are never able to. For those without, or who have forsaken their power, technology provides a fine substitute for magic. At high levels, the magically inclined can make literal artifacts for anyone to use, and those without the ability will be able to create technology that renders magic obsolete. Examples: Tony Stark, Genos, Cyborg Among each class, there are of course exceptions- for example, a 'passed down' may turn out to have an incredible affinity for dark magic, and thus can specialize into that as an affinity magus. A Rockman may find that he's an incredible talent for air magic, though useless at his species' signature rock-type. Character creation is actually not very limited by these aspects- you could possibly even come up with their own, custom explanation as to your OC's powers. At character creation, you will be able to have more than one source of power: Effectively multiclassing. This, of course, means that both will be weaker individually than if one were to stick to one power, but in return, one recieves more versatility. Prometheus Roleplay Rules *The Discord TOS should never be broken. This includes things like pornography, mention of suicide and self-harm, and racist/genderphobic comments and gore. We will ban and report depending on the severity of the infraction, but following Discord's terms of service and use is a good place to start. *Listen to Staff in out of character, and GMs when roleplaying. They have the final say. *We do not tolerate toxicity or outright bullying. If you feel uncomfortable or upset by the server, for whatever reason, please DM a staff member. We will sort it. *Channels are labelled and have different purposes. #general is our all-purpose channel, while #rp_discussion is used to discuss anything RP, primarily active roleplays on the server. The roleplay channels are below these, in categories denoting their locations. Please do not spam or misuse our channels. *Don’t post links to other servers or shamelessly advertise without the permission of an admin. The wiki may only be edited by Wiki Mods. Please use #wiki_requests to request an edit. We follow a three strike system of warn, mute, ban. We use common sense for this, so minor things like giving spoilers in #general will be given far less serious warnings then harassing users on the server (in either the server or DMs)